Everything Ends
by Peppermione
Summary: Molly is quite heartbroken after the end of her engagement with Tom. When Mary makes a proposition for a Molly to indulge in one of her secret hobbies to wear it off, she readily accepts. Everything goes perfectly well, until a consulting detective finds out... Takes place after HLV. (Doesn't future Moriarty right away). Rewrite of "Everything Ends"
1. Chapter 1: Nothing is what it seems

Chapter 1: Nothing is what it seems.

**Bip-Bip, Bip-Bip.** My alarm clock woke me up. 8:15._ Time to get up!_ I thought to myself.

It was going to be the usual day. I removed she sheets and walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. The usual me greeted me with tired eyes and messy brown hair. I brushed it and went to the kitchen, where Toby, my cat, walked to me happily.

"Good morning to you too." I said smiling as I stroked his soft fur. He was my company. "Do you think he will come today?" I asked. Toby looked at me, like he actually understood what I said; it was a reprimending look. "Okay, I know I souldn't make my daily life around Sherlock, but if you'd see him, and were a girl, you'd do the same!"

I cooked breakfast, ate, and went to put some clothes on. I chose to put on a white shirt with a navy blue cardigan and my favourite jeans with my black shoes.

I said goodbye to Toby, after giving him some food for the day and taking my coat on the way, I went out.

Barts was not so far from my flat so I walked everyday to work. It only took 15 minutes.

I said 'hello' to all my colleagues I past by to the morgue. When I arrived at my lab, I took off my coat and put on my white doctor's robe, checked my list to see who I had that day (_I wonder If any of these are in one of Sherlock's cases.)_ and I made my way to the postmortem tables.

The morning went slow, autopsy after autopsy. Women and Men, all past by. I had finished my fourth one of the day when I decided to go to the cafeteria for lunch. I took of my gloves and washed my hands in the sink.

Just when I was going to open the door... BAM! It suddenly opened, I somped my face at it and fell down on the cold hospital floor.

"Oh, Molly, just who I wanted to see!" Sherlock said as he closed the door, ignoring the state of my bleeding nose and me being on the floor. He walked to the corpe's tables when he turned around and looked at me like I was dancing around. "What are you doing on the floor, I thought the cleaners cleaned every night."

Trying to stop the bleeding and to hide it because I didn't like to apear too vulnerable to him, I tried to stand up. I failed at that because I was still a bit dizzy and I would have hit myself on a table if Sherlock hadn't caught me in the very last second. He was holding me by the waste and I had my hands on his forearms.

"You hit me with the door when you got in." I explained. My voice sounded a bit nasal, which added more points to me being pathetic.

"Um." He looked at my nose, getting closer, still in our embrace. "That doesn't look good. Let me have a look at it." He finale let me go. "First save kit?"

"At my office, under my desk." I said as I tried to stand up for more than 10 seconds. Not a good idea. I tried to walk to a chair at the corner of the room. I felt myself fall again. I hit my left side with the chair as Sherlock came in.

"Hey, slowly!" He said softly as he helped me sit on the chair. "Now, let me see that nose."He delicately moved my face for the right angle to look at it. He opened the kit and took some cotton and started to clean. "I'm sorry." He said after some seconds of silence.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry, for hitting you with the door. It...wasn't my intention." He repeated as he kept cleaning.

"It's okay, I didn't look either." I looked at him. He looked so concentrated. His blue eyes paying attention to what he was doing. "So...Why did you come?"

"Um?" He simply said.

"Why are you here? Since you said that the door thing wasn't on purpouse, I don't think you came here to hit me. So, why are you here, Sherlock? What do you need?"

"Oh!" He said like he just remembered. "I came here to ask you if I could borrow your lab for a minute, I need to run some experiments on a prove." He smilied a little bit. "This is done." He closed the save kit. "Can you get up?" He asked politly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I pointed at the kit. "Give me that, I'll put it back. You go to the lab and help yourself. You know everything about it already... so I don't have to explain anything to you, do I?" I said smiling at him.

"Thank you, Molly." He smilied openly at me as he handed me that case and walked to the lab, his black coat following him.

I sighted. _Is it me, or did he get more and more handsome each day? And why was he so nice to me? He never is __**so**__ nice to me. He might be up to again, they say nothing is what it seems..._

But I didn't care at all. All I cared about was about his smile. And so, dancing around I left the kit at my office and went to see what the smart detective was up to.


	2. Chapter 2: Did he just say that!

**Chapter 2: Did he just say that?**

I went inside the lab and found him, as expected, sitting in front of a microscope. Fully concentrated on his task, he didn't seem to notice me coming in, or at least, that was what it seemed.

"Aha! I knew it!" He suddenly cried with a smile of triumph on his cupid hearted lips.

"What is it?" I asked, without hiding my own smile. I just couldn't help smiling whenever he got happy or exited. He looked up at me, eyes glittering of exitement.

"He was poisoned. I was right, well, I was right as always. He was poisoned by sodium fluoroacetate. He vomited 3 times in 30 minutes, so it couldn't have been normal food poisoning. The people who saw him on the street said that he seemed confused and his hand was holding his abdomen. There we have 3 main symptoms of sodium fluoroacetate poisoning! Oh, my. This has got to be better than an orgasm. Though probably you don't think tha same" he said. My eyes widened. _Had he just say...?_ He looked up at me, noticing my shock, he finally relised the meaning of his words. " Sorry, Molly. I didn't mean-"

I recovered myself in a record time. "Don't worry, it's okay." He looked at me, waiting for an explanation of my shock. "It's just, well, I never thought you would...You know, that you would talk so..." I just couldn't say anything coherent. It just wouldn't come out. _Damn you Molly._ I though to myself.

Sherlock frowned. " You didn't think I would talk so openly about sex." I wasn't a question. It was a clear affirmation.

I tried to make up an excuse, but just decided that I shouldn't waste my time. He would know before I speak that I lied. "Yes. It's just...well, it's not very...very you." I ended up confesing.

"Not very me?" he asked. I often wondered how he could be so observant with people and at the same time, when it came to how people expressed emotion, he seemed so naive.

"Yes, not you. You don't seem the type of person who talks about...about sex...openly." She said blushing furiously.

"Um, fascinating." He mumbled.

"W-what?" I asked, scared of falling in shock again.

"It's fascinating how every time you say or I say the word 'sex', you blush." He observed her. A little smirk apearing on his lips. "Are you embarassed about it?"

I sighted. Was he ever going to change? Well, maybe if he did, I wouldn't love him. "M-maybe."

He took out his phone from his suit jacket pocket. He texted something quickly and then turned to me. "I need a fresh corpse. Now." And with that, he headed to the mortuary.

"Okay." I said to myself as I followed him.

She rolled a corpse in a black bag to a desk. Sherlock leaned on it and opened the bag. He smelled it once. "How fresh?"

"Just in. 67, natural causes. Used to work here. I knew him, he was nice." I said with a smile, remembering the time that man helped me out when I almost got caught getting chemicals out for Sherlock.

Sherlock zipped the bag up again and turned to look at me. "Fine. We'll start with the ridding crop." he smiled at me as he pulled out a black ridding crop from his coat pocket.

I stood outside the crystal window, seeing how Sherlock beat the dead man with ridding crop, jumping everytime a heard the sound of the corpse and the crop. I had gone to my office and put on some lip stick I had hidden there for 'flirting' emergencies. _Know's the time, Molls. Ask him out, you can do it!_

I decided to come in, try to 'break the ice' from our conversation before.

"So, bad day, was it?" I said, trying to make a joke. He stopped suddenly, as nothing had happened.

"I need to know what bruses form in the next 25 minutes. A man's alibis depends on me." He was writing something on his little notebook._ C'mon, Molls. Now!_

"Listen, I was wondering if, m-maybe later when you're finished-" I started asking. He didn't look up until I was going to say 'IT' ,when...

"Are you wearing lip stick? You weren't wearing lip stick before." He said._ Damn, he noticed! Well of course he noticed,this is Sherlock. Oh, shut up!_

"I-I refreshed it a bit." I lied._ Good. Well done, Molly. Keep it cool._ He looked at me, clearly not believing a word.

"Sorry, you were saying?" he said politely as he looked at the notebook again._ NOW! Here we go!_

"I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee." I finally said.

He looked at me and then, when I thought he was going to respong with a 'yes' or a 'no'... "Black, two sugars. I'll be upsairs." And with that wrap, he left me alone.

_What did just happen, Molly. This wasn't a normal answer. No, definetly not! You'll better get him that coffee or he'll suspect you meant another thing (which you did) and he'll start another weird conversation._

"Okay." I said, as I went to the cafeteria, wipping my lipstick on a tissue on my way.

I came in the lab with the coffee, obviously interrupting a talk with Mike and another man.

"Oh, Molly. Coffee, thank you." He looked at me. "What happened to the lip stick?"

_Oh, dear God, he noticed again._

"I-It wasn't working for me." I said. He moved near the microscope.

"I found it improving, your mouth's too small now." He said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Okay" I said again, as I left the lab. When I went outside, I felt the urge to cry of embarassement.

How stupid I have been thinking he could even want to date me, even if he'd get the asking out thing, he probably said no.

But I continued my day acting like nothing happened. Sherlock passed by to pick up his riding crop from the ridding crop, saying a simple 'Thanks for the coffee, Molly.' and leaving.

When I got home, I curled up with Toby and a glass of wine, watching a silly love movie.

**Well, here's chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long, but I had no idea of what to do next. Any ideas for the next one, tell me and I'll see what I can do! : ) Thanks for the Alerts and reviews! I hope you enjoyed this one. Review and tell me your opinion and new ideas, please!**

**'Till next time! ; )**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Savings

**Chapter 3: Unexpected savings.**

It had been 2 week since I last saw Sherlock. I actually tried to block that memory. Me trying to ask him out, he not getting it...And then saying that my mouth was small! _It's not!_ My mind answered back everytime I thought about it.

All the days of those 2 weeks had been normal. I went to the morgue, did post-mortems, analized stuff...Hoping each day that he would walk through that door claiming a body. And day after day, my hopes went to the floor. He didn't show up. He didn't even text me for body parts or chemicals for experiments. I had heard about his new friend, a guy named John Watson. He had a blog in which he wrote about his cases with Sherlock. It was quite cool, actually.

Now I was here, 6:30 pm, at the morgue. I was at the lab, looking at human tissue through a microscope._ Half an hour to go, Molly. And after that you're free!_ But, whenever I thought that, it seemed that time went even slower!

I sighted. _Gosh, c'mon,clock!_ I though looking at the watch. 6:33 pm.

Then, when I didn't expect it, Sherlock apeared out of nowhere by my side, making me jump.

"Oh, It's you." I said as I let the breathe I was holding slip out of my lungs.

He looked at me like I was stupid. " Yes, Molly, it's me."

I began to get lost into those cold eyes..._ No! Keep it cool!_ "What do you need, Sherlock?" I asked with a surprising strong voice.

"I need a fresh corpse. I have to test the riding crop theory again." He smiled at her, holding his black riding crop up.

"Okay." I said as I guided him into the mortuary. I rolled up a body him, not even telling him who it was because I was too concentrated in controlling my shaking hands as I opened the black bag.

"Thank you, Molly." he said in a hurried way. He obviously wanted me to leave.

"Well, I'll just..." I said, pointing to the lab door.

And with that I went back to me microscope.

_Wine and romantic novel plan canceled tonight, Molls. And forget about going out of here at 7:00 pm. Damn him!_

An hour later, Sherlock came into the lab.

"Molly, I'm done. You can go home to your glass of wine and romantic novel." He said.

I opened my mouth into a very unatractive O. "How did you-? Know what? Don't tell me, never mind." Something just told me I really didn't want to know how he knew that. " Well, bye."

He left without another bye, or even another sound. I sighted. Time to pick up the trash of the experiment. When I opened the door, I saw that Sherlock had left his riding crop at the edge of the table. I sighted again. I had only one option. I had to follow him and give it to him. The last time I had waited a day to give something back he had yelled at me telling me something like he might have needed it and that it could've saved his life, and blabla, blabla... So it was, or I run after him or tomorrow he shouts at me. So what did I do, I took the crop and ran after him.

I ran out of the building and saw him walking in the distance. "Sherlock!" I screamed. Aparently he didn't hear me, since he kept walking.

I kept walking behind him, trying to walk past people and to get to him when, suddenly, I relized that a dark, tall and dangerous figure was following him. I kept following them, now for Sherlock's own security. We were getting into a darker place of London now, one that I had never been to.

The longer time a spent watching that guy, the more the bad feeling that Sherlock and myself were in danger went bigger.

A car past by me and made a loud noise as it almost crashed into another car. I jumped and turned to look. When I looked back at the man and Sherlock, they were both gone.

I sighted._ C'mon, Molly, think! Sherlock might be in danger and he probably doesn't know it. THINK! Aha!_

I distinguished the entrance to a dark alley and ran to it.

I saw the tall man fighting with Sherlock. He was punching Sherlock very hard. The man took one last hit, and Sherlock fell to the ground, nocked out. The dark figure pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sherlock.

_God, no! What do I do? Use what you have, Molly!_ I looked at the ground and saw a decently sized stone. I took it and without actually thinking over what I was doing, I yelled at the man.

"Hey, you!" I threw the rock (with great marksmanship) at his head. "Leave him alone!"

All my courage disappeared the moment the man turned to look at me. He smiled at me, a horrible, dangerous smile. I took two steps away.

"What did you say, sweetheart?" He asked in a hoarse, moking voice.

Fear started to invade me. But I couldn't just run and leave Sherlock there. "I-I said : l-leave him a-alone!" The man laughed at me and before I knew it, he had caught me and crushed me against the alley's cold wall.

With one hand he covered my mouth and with the other, he started to touch me. I tried to fight, but he was too strong, amd he knew it. " Don't fight, sweetheart, it will hurt you more."

Tears started falling from my eyes. He unbottoned my coat and it fell to the ground. He was going to start with my shirt when Sherlock, awake again, jumped on him and made him back off of me. He turned to look at me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. He inspected my figure for any signal of hurt, which was his big mistake. The man jumped on him and made him fall to the ground. The man pulled out the gun again. _Oh, no, you won't!_ My mind popped out and before I knew what was actually happening, I pushed the man from Sherlock, and he and I were fighting over the gun. The guy was trying to point it at me and I was trying to point it at him. And then, a gun shot was heard. My eyes widened and I felt a bit of pain on my left side. I closed my eyes...

"Molly!" I heard Sherlock scream. And then, to my big surprise, I relised it wasn't me who got shot. It was the man!

Sherlock got closer to me and to the heavy body on top of me. I couldn't breathe of how heavy the bloody man was!

"Molly? Can you hear me?" Sherlock asked with...concern? I smiled weakly. I wanted to laugh.

"Take your time, Sherlock. Take your time..." I said. I felt the body of the man be moved from me and I took a deep breathe, letting by lungs get oxygen again. I sighed and started to laugh, I just couldn't help it. Sherlock looked at me with a very, VERY worried expression.

"Are you okay Molly?" He asked.

"Yes, sorry. I just-" I looked up at him. His icy eyes making me shiver. _Yes, I was definetly fine._ "I dunno. But I know that I'm okay."

He looked down at me, his eyes filled of doubt. "How?"

I smiled. "I just know." I looked at him. "You mind helping me up?"

He holded out a hand and lifted me. Pain, sharp as a knife, crosed my left side. I let out a breathe. I looked down and saw a bit of blood on my shirt. I lifted my shirt and saw a scratch. A quite deep one. Sherlock looked at it and turned to me. " We'll go to Baker Street. John can fix that. Can you walk?"

I nodded. We walked for almost 10 minutes and before I knew, we were already at 221B. Sherlock helped me with the stairs and left me on his couch. I observed the place while he was looking fro John. He had a fireplace, the mantelpiece decorated with a skull, some other stuff and some papers holded by a knife pinched in the middle of them. The rest of the place was messy and ordered at the same time. A clear vision of Sherlock's mind and John's. I heard Sherlock sigh and I looked up as he entered the room with a first-save kit. "John is out with Stamford, so I'll have to cure that."

"O-Okay."I said, nervous that Sherlock would be so close to me again. I lifted the shirt and Sherlock started to clean my scratch. I didn't care if it stinged. I just cared about him being so close I could feel his breathe above my wound. We stood there, in silence as he cured it. After it was all done, he finally looked at me.

"Thank you." he said a bit akwardly. He wasn't too used to say that. I looked at him with questioning eyes. " For saving my life." He added.

"Oh! No problem. You saved me too." I replied. An akward silence started to build up. "I should go home."

Sherlock seemed to think over that and looked at me again. "Maybe it would be safer for you to stay here for tonight." He said

I blinked, totally offguard. "I'm-I'm sorry?"

"I think it would be safer for you to stay for tonight." Sherlock said patiently.

"Are you...sure?" I asked._ Oh, god! This isn't happening to me._

"Yes, it's for your security." He looked at his feet and I think I heard him say "I owe you that, at least."

"Okay." I looked ay my watch. It was 10:00 pm. "Were can I sleep?" I asked shyly.

"In my bedroom. This way." he guided me through the hallway and into his room.

It was painted in light green, as the living room was. The bed dominated the room. There was a wardrobe and a bedsite table too. There was also a commode. I always thought of Sherlock's room (in my imagination)as a much more draker place. As an image of his own mind. Now I could tell I was wrong. His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You can borrow one of my night shirts, if you want to be more comfortable while you sleep."

"O-Okay." I said.

"Well, I'll leave you so you can change." He said. As he was going to shut the door, I turned to look at him.

"Sherlock." I called.

He looked down at me, expectantly, still holding the doorknob. There were so many things I liked to say at that moment and they all crossed my mind in a second. But, in the end, I found myself not saying any of these.

"Thank you." I simply said in the end. He nodded and closed the door.

I sighted. _This is better than the romance novel and worse at the same time. Better because Sherlock is next door. Worse because Sherlock is next door. Wow!_ I thought as a went through his wardrobe. He had really expensive clothes. I took one of his night shirts and I put it on after I take off my jeans, my shoes and my shirt.

I move the covers and get into the bed. It smells like him. That akward smell I never knew what it was from. I just knew it was his. And I would recognize it anywhere.

I take the a bit of the covers in my hands and pull it closer to me so I can smell it better. And with that, I go to the land of dreams, were I know he'll be waiting...

**Well, finally, here's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long, but I had to figure out the details of what to write. I have a question for all of you. Should I put in Sherlock's P.O.V.? It's up to you!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Any ideas for next one? : )**


	4. Chapter 4: New Hobby

**Sorry it took me sooooo long for this one, but I re-organized the hole story. Well, hope you enjoy it and please review! I love reviews, always something to look forward to. : )\**

**Ps:I decided to add a bit of our dear Sherlock's view of events.**

**Chapter 4: New hobby.**

Sherlock P.O.V.

I had been awake the hole night trying to figure out who and why could have wanted to attack me. Of course i had enemies..._Acually, genious, your lucky you have even a fri- No, a colleage! It's not a friend. I do not have that stupid thing called friends!_

I had mentally gone over every single detail of that attack and...Nothing. That was what I had got. Nothing.

And then there was Molly.

Why she had followed me I still had no clue... But she had saved my life..._And that's important, isn't it?_ Maybe I should ask John. And so I did.

I jumped of the cool floor were I was sitting and went to his bedroom door. I knocked once. No reponse. Twice, nothing. "John!" I yelled as I knocked for the third time.

I heard a soft groan. " It's 6 in the morning, Sherlock!"

"So?" I really hated when people stated the obvious facts.

"So...I TELL YOU TO PISS OFF!" he yelled back. And as the usual, I just entered the room.

"John, I need your help."

Another groan. "Did I tell you already to piss off?"

"Yes, you did. Now don't be lazy and help me." I said, frustration already building up.

"Okay..." John sighted as he sat up in his bed and looked at me as I was a little child. "What's the matter?"

"Firstly, we have a guest in my bed because she followed me (no idea why) and a man was following me and the man attacked us and now she's staying in my room because of her 'security'. But the thing is that she could've gone perfectly save to her flat and nothing would have happened, but for some reason I told her to stay." I said, all in the perfectly normal deducing tone I always used.

"Maybe...you...like...The girl-But, who the hell is she? And you could've told me when I came here!" John asked.

I could feel my cheeks go a bit hot. " No,no,no. John I do not like the girl. In fact, I do not like anyone female..." I saw John tense. I sighted. _Why does everybody think that?_ "Or male, John. And her name is Molly Hooper, she works at the morgue in St. Bart's. And I didn't tell you because I was too busy tring to figure out who the bloody hell attacked me! Happy?"

John looked at me, laughter in his eyes. A small smiled started to form. "Yes, very happy. Very happy, indeed." And then, he started laughing.

"What?" I just couldn't get what was so funny. I was getting rather angry and anoyed. "What, John?"

"C'mon, Sherlock. It's..." He looked at his phone. "...6:30. When does this girl-Molly go to work?" That question caught me offguard. Not because I didn't know the answer, but because I actually knew the answer.

"At 8:00. Why?"

"Why don't you 'impress the girl' and make breakfast?"

"I-maybe." And with that I left the room, closing the door behind me with a bang. I could hear John laughing as I walked to the living room and sat in my chair.

_This was not a good idea...Better go back to the attack...But there's no information...Yes, I know everything about the man who attacked us...But not about the man who hired the assassin. Who was it? Who?_

I sighted. This was getting nowhere.

_Maybe the 'girl thing' isn't such a bad idea after all...It would keep me distracted._

"Yep, I'm gonna make breakfast. Mrs. Hudson!"

Molly P.O.V.

I woke up and tensed the moment I opened my eyes.

_That's not my celling! This is definetly not my bed, it smells like...Sherlock?_

When his name crossed my mind, I remembered all that had happened last night. Sherlock forgetting his riding crop, me following him, the attack, the scratch, Sherlock curing it, his breathe on my skin...I smiled rembering how good it felt, how it tickeled. I sighted. I didn't want to get up and go back to reality. The cruel reality that I was just the innocent Molly Hooper from St Bart's to Sherlock.

The fresh smell of coffee and toasts made my stomach ask for food in a very unpolite way. I giggled and removed the sheets of me. I took my jeans and shirt from the floor and took off Sherlock's night shirt. I folded it and left it how I found it in his wardrobe. When I was resonably presentable, I opened the door, just to run into Sherlock. As I felt that I was falling I grabbed the only thing that I could, which was Sherlock's suit jacket. But I didn't recover my balance, instead, he fell with me into the hallway. I let out a gasp as we hit the floor.

"Oh, gosh, Sherlock. I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Molly." he sounded...nervous? "Please, do noy attempt to move." he said, avoiding my eyes.

"What?" I squeeked.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "Please, for god's sake, do not move!" He was really nervous. But why didn't he want me to move.

"Okay, I won't!" I yelled back. "Why is it I will not move?" I asked. I was starting to get really pissed off and at the same time, I felt I was in heaven. Not even when he was helping me with my scratch had he been so close. _Well, Molls, technicaly you're on top of him. That's really, REALLY close, isn't it?_

"You have a knee very close to a part of my anatomy that I would not want to loose, Molly Hooper." He said still with that hint of nervousism in his baritone voice. That's when I realised what was going on.

One of my knees was bended and very close to Sherlock's..._ahem._ "Oh my god, sorry." I slowly removed my knee and stood up. Sherlock stood up too.

"I was just coming to wake you up." he said. Sherlock raised a finger and pointed down the hallway. "I've made breakfast."

I lifted my eyebrows in surprise. "You cook?" I asked as I followed him into the living room.

"Oh...Well, yes, a bit." He answered.

There were three plates on the table._ Wait, Molly. Three?_

"That smells good, Sherlock." A voice said behind me. I turned around to see a man, my height, with light brown military cut hair, and a face that read 'I'm a really good person'. And, of course, I couldn't help the first thought that came to my mind when I saw him. _Oh. My. God. Sherlock was indeed gay! _"Oh, hey!" he said when he noticed me. "I'm John Watson, Sherlock's flatmate." And I couldn't help the sigh of relief that left my lips after the last word. _Yeah, Molly. You've still got hope!_

"Well, let's eat." Sherlock invited.

We sat down and I tried my toast. Wow! It really was good!

"Sherlock, this is really good."I said.

He just smiled at me and ate his own toast. When we were done with everything (and the small chat I had with John, who was actually pretty nice) I looked at my watch. 8:30. _Shit!_

"Sherlock, sorry for leaving like this, but I've got to go." I said as I rushed to get my coat.

"Oh, don't worry Molly. It's fine."John answered. There was a moment of silence and when I came back with my coat, John was standing up. "I have to go to...do...the laundry, Yep, the laundry." And with that, he left Sherlock and me alone. There was a silence. Not an unconfortable one. His eyes wandered to my neck a second.

"You will get sick, that coat does not cover your neck. You'll get cold." He stated.

"I'll be...fine." the last bit didn't go out with all the strength I wanted it because of the shock of Sherlock actually carring for..._My neck?_

"No, you won't" He reached his arm to the door and took his blue scarf. He then turned to me and put it around my neck. "Now you will surely be fine." He gave me a breathetaking half smile.

"Sherlock...I-this is yours, I can't-" I started babling.

"Molly." he said, raising a hand to stop me talking. "You can give it to me next time I see you. It's okay."

"But-" Just one look at his gaze told me I couldn't tell him anything else. "Fine. Thank you very much, Sherlock."

"No need to say it." he said. He guided me to the street door. "Until next time, Molly Hooper." I started walking when he called my name and I turned to look at him. "Thank you for saving my life."

A wide smiled spread across my face. "No need to say it." And with that I walked in direction to my flat.

Sherlock P.O.V.

I never thought somebody could surprise me. Never. That thought changed, of course, with the cabie adventure. John had actually followed a cab and shot a man to protect me. That had surprised me. And the last night, Molly showing up and saving me had been another surprise. _How I hate that word! Surprise...Ugh!_

Now, here I was, again in my chair, thinking...

"Well, Sherlock, good job 'impressing the girl'!" John said cheerfully as he entered the room.

_This is not good. I don't care about people, and even to mention to actuallt impress them. This is definetly not good..._

"I need a case, John." I said.

"You...need...a case." he repeated slowly, absorbing the words.

"Yes, a case. Didn't you hear me?"

"Yes I did...Well, why don't you phone Lestrade and ask him if he has something...?" He said.

"Brilliant, John! Great idea...Can I borrow your phone?" I said with a small smile.

John turned around and took his coat. "Piss off, Sherlock, piss off."

Molly P.O.V.

I had spend all my morning at the morgue. (Nobody had known I had been late. Still wondering how they didn't notice.) When my watch told me it was 13:30, I grabbed my coat and headed to the entrance of the hospital. My friend Bonnie was waiting for me because we had a lunch date. She was a normal height, long, straight haired brunette with grey eyes and white skin. She also was american...And had the american temper. She was one of the two owners of a recently opened club. That was why, when I came out, she was almost screeming at her phone.

"No! I told you-Yes. Tell him I'll be there...Aha...Ugh, what's up with the bullshit today?" She glanced over at me and smiled before turning again to her phone, smile faiding as quickly as it built. "She did WHAT?...Okay, tell her she is fired!" And with that she closed the phone.

"Wow. What's worng, Bonnie?" I asked.

"Oh, well," She said with a heavy breathe. "I have lost my club singer."

"But..Why?"

"She got in a fight with one of the clients because apparently her boyfriend was cheating on her with the client and she almost killed her and bla bla bla. Anyway, nonesense. How 'bout you. What's up, Molls?"

I told her about my adventure last night and what happened this morning. She had a wide smile all the time. And I couldn't help smiling either. Remembering what happened made me feel so happy.

" ...And now I'm wearing his scarf." I ended up my tale.

"Oh, my god. That's the only thing I can say Molls." She said and as she paid our coffees and we walked outside. "Molls, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you still sing like in Uni?" That question caught me a bit offguard, but this was Bonnie, she always caught me offguard.

"Mmm...I don't know. It's been a while since I don't give it a try. Why?"

"Would you sing at the club?" She asked with her puppy face.

"I- Bonnie, I don't know-I don't think I can..." I answered.

"Please. You had a great voice in Uni. Maybe with a little training you could get that gorgeous voice back. And besides, you had a thing on a stage. You moved like that was your place. Please, at least try...Please. The money is good and you won't need to leave your place at Bart's. You just have to change your shift if you have night shift on friday. Please, Molls." She even begged. I sighted. _Damn her, she had me at 'gorgeous voice'._

"Okay, fine. When should I go?" Her grin grew even wider._ Oh, Molly, where have you gotten yourself into...Something tells me this is not such a good idea..._


	5. Chapter 5: Life Goes On

**CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR ATTENTION FOR A MOMENT!**

** Hey. I'm back! Firstly, I must say thanks for all your reviews, I really apreciate your comments!**

**Secondly...I've decided to keep you waiting a chapter more before I let Molly sing...Also, I needed a transition, and this chapter is that transition. Anyway,I hope you enjoy it and I promise you next chapter will be the big one! : ) And again, thanks a lot for your great support!**

**I'm going to start posting up here the songs I use in the chapter (though Molly might not sing, I always use music to inspire me).**

**Chapter song: We are by Joy Williams.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Life goes on...<strong>

**(Previously:**

"**Would you sing at the club, Molls?" Bonnie asked me.**

"**I don't know..."**

"**Please, you would only have to train your voice a bit and change your night shift on Friday. Please." She begged.**

**I sighted. "Okay, fine. When should I go?" _Oh, Molly, where have you gotten yourself into... Something tells me this is not such a good idea...)_**

**1 month later.**

Molly P.O.V.

It hadn't been such a bad thing in the end, I guess. I went to the club, auditioned and suddenly Bonnie was my employer! Yes, it definetly went to fast, but now I had two jobs which didn't mess up my personal life. I continued at the morgue with my usual shifts except on Fridays. ( a colleage of mine, who's name was Bob, owed me a favour...You can guess the rest)

The club happened to be amazing. It was really big. You entered the room from the left, and a man named Harry (who was unfortunatly (and by this i mean he was really hot) gay) would recieve you and show you your table. (Harry had become one of her best friends after helping her with a make-up crisis in the camrino (Yes, I had a camerino!)) You entered the room and the bar was at the back of the room behind you, then the stage would be in front of you and in the middle were tables and tables. On the stage were the instruments used and a microphone. There was a little door behind the stage which led to the camerinos and the place were they kept the 'special day decorations' (such as Christmas and Valentine's Day).

Everyone happened to be really nice to me. The barman, who's name was Matt, had explained to me how the Friday nights worked. And one of my showgirls, Evanna, had showed me the camerinos and how the stage worked. Oh, and Bonnie had been lovely and patient with me. She had helped me with my voice and with one week of trainings, I had won my Uni voice back. When I had gone to the audition, everyone in the bar had been astonished. I had actually missed my voice and singing.

My first night on the stage had been a great success. I had sung the song 'Tough Lover' from Christina Aguilera and people had rised up from their seats and had giving a huge aplause. They had even whistled at me! I sung two or three more songs with my two showgirls (Evanna and Bonnie (Bonnie was also a showgirl, since she loved music)) It had been one of the best nights I had had in years.

With Sherlock...Well, everything had gone normal. He acted like the incident of the bruise hadn't happened (I called the attack 'the incident of the bruise' in my mind) He had gona back to his arrogant and totally manipulative self. Not that I didn't like it! I mean, he was Sherlock and I couldn't expect more of him than this, of course, I knew that...But, that didn't keep me from daydreaming of a Sherlock that brought me flowers.

I had done everything I could to hide from Sherlock what my new job was... And surprisingly enough, or he actually did not notice (which I doubt) or he kindly acted like he didn't.

It was a Thursday and I had been in the morgue the hole afternoon. I had done two post-mortems. I got hungry and decided to go to the cafeteria to see what they had.

I had changed my hair, too. Bonnie told me I would look better if I parted my hair at one side. We tried it and...It looked really good, actually.

Well, now I was in the cafeteria line (or not existent line) looking at the food. Pork or Pasta._ Ugh, I don't want neither pork __or__ pasta!_

"What are you thinking, the pork or the pasta?" A voice that I knew very well said at my left side. Though even I knew that voice, the thought of him being there made me jump. I looked up to find Sherlock's beautiful cold green eyes looking down at me.

"Oh, it's you." _But of course it's him! Gosh, Molly!_

"This place is never going to trouble Egon Ronay." He smiled at her, trying to make a joke. It worked, of course. I smiled at him and let out a soft giggle. The joke wasn't particulary fun, it was Sherlock trying to make a joke that was fun. "I'd stick with the pasta. Don't want to do pork. No if you're slicing up cadavers."

I smiled. "What are you having?" His eyes scaned the food.

"I don't eat while I'm working. Digestion slows me down."

_While I'm working...Wait. He's gonna work here or he's working or...Ugh, just ask, Molls._

"So...You're working here tonight?"I shyly looked up at him while he looked down at me with his cold eyes.

"I need to examine some bodies."

"Some?"

"Edie Van Coon and Brian Lukis." He said, confident of what he wanted. I recognized those names. _My two post-mortems._

I looked down at my clipboard, just to insure that I indeed was right. "They're on my list..." _Oh no, he wants to see the bodies...But I just ended the paper work and by tomorrow in the morning, their families are going to get the bodies...Oh, well, techinically they won't know...But it's not...Ethic._

I looked up at Sherlock, and believe me, I wanted to say no, but he was looking down at me with** those** eyes. "Would you role them out again for me?" He asked with a low, very sexy voice.

"I-The paper work's already gone through." I said quickly.

His eyes moved to some point above my eyes. "You changed your hair."

_Oh, no. Please do not go that way, Sherlock!_ I tried to act like I had no idea of what he was talking about. "What?"

"The style." He pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing._ It actually is, Molly. _"You usually part it in the middle."

_Okay, you have to stop him!_ "Yes...Well..."

"I like it. It suits you better this way." He siad with a soft smile on his cupid-hearted lips. And with that, he got me. I turned around with a stupid smile on my face. I knew that he's smile had left his face the moment I had turned around, but I didn't care. _He said he likes it! It's probably a lie, but he said it!_ "Shall we go? I have a police inspector waiting outside the building."

"What?" I asked. "Okay, c'mon, let's go. Tell him to come in, I'll have them ready."

When Sherlock and the policeman aproached the post-mortems desks, I had already the two bodies on two tables and was opening the bag of Lukis at his face when Sherlock's request stopped me from opening more. "We are just interested in the feet."

"The feet?" I asked him._ The feet...What can he want from his feet?_

"Yes. Do you mind of we have a look at them?"_ Ugh, bloody bastard! You know I don't!_

I went to the end of the bag and unzipped it, showing his feet. There was that strange tatoo I had found earlier..._ Oh, the tatoo! I feel stupid now!_

I saw Sherlock's lips twist a bit, probably trying to hide a smile of victory. "Now Van Coon." The three of us aproached the other bag and I did the same thing...Seeing the same tatoo. Sherlock let out a small smile and turned to the policeman.

"So." Was the clever thing the policeman said.

"So, or it happens this two men happened to visit the same chinease tatoo man or I'm telling the truth." And here, both men were acting like I wasn't here. _Will my life ever change?_

"What do you want?" The policeman asked, quite reluctantly.

"I want every book from Lukis's apartment. And Van Coon's"

The policeman was a bit astonished of the request. "Their books?"

And with that they left me in the morgue, with two corpses I had to get ready for tomorrow in the morning and no help.

I sighted. "Okay."

Sherlock P.O.V.

It had been exactly a month since the time when Molly spend the night at 221B (not that I was counting) and I had decided to act as nothing had happened. I figured it would be easier for her...and probably for me. So I just focused on cases and went over to the morgue only for bodies, body parts or chemicals, as I did normally. But there was something different about Molly now. Firstly, she had changed her hair style (not that I cared about hair, but it was a fact), and she had an unusual glitter in her brown eyes everytime I saw her near Fridays or one or two days after Friday. There was something about Fridays (obviously...) that made her happy or exited...But what? I would never admit to John (or anybody) that I was quite impressed by how good she hid the details. Maybe she did it on purpose, maybe she didn't want me to know...But this was another mystery, and I enjoyed it. A mystery to look forward to, of course, nothing else.

I had solved the chinease code case (John calls it the Blind Banker case...Was there anyone blind?), but there was much more behind it...Of course there was more. Maybe it was intuition (though I don't believe in that so much), but the details pointed out that this was the work of somebody that had more power in his or her hands.

And I would find out.

The game...was on.

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this little chap...You know the routine...Please, super-dooper please, review and you know all critics are welcome! : )**


	6. Chapter 6: Of Dresses and Secrets

**ATTENTION!**

**I cannot say how sorry i am to have you waiting so long for this chapter and to have you waiting for another chapter to have Molly sing. I had some problems with my computer. I just did not want to have you waiting any longer so I promise you (with my word) that she will sing in the next one. I am so terribly sorry and I hope you enjoy this one because I made you wait so long.**

**My true regards again.**

**Peppermione.**

**Chapter song: Such Stuff Dreams Are Made Of - My Week With Marilyn Soundtrack.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Of Dresses and Secrets<strong>

Molly P.O.V.

After the incident of the tattoo, Sherlock had not come to the morgue. It had been to weeks and it was finally Thursday. I had been changing my night shifts the hole week because we had a one year aniversary in the club and I had to sing...Well, I had to sing like angels, in Bonnie's words.

Not that I was nervous. It would be like any other Friday night. But...we had to dress up, play like this was the last time and there was going to be free bar for every single soul in the bar. Everything was great, except one tiny thing.

I had nothing to wear.

I couldn't wear one of my normal dresses. Not that they were bad, but to use a usual in this type of thing...No, no, no.

So here I was. Sitting at a table in the Bart's cafeteria, daydreaming of my non-existent-perfect dress while playing with my pasta. (yes, I had taken Sherlock's advice) I sighted. _What am I going to wear?_ I thought, my nerves already pointing out that it was Thursday and it already was lunchtime too. For the first time in many years, I felt despair and the urge to cry. I put my head in my hands and a single tear escaped my eyes.

"Molly?" Sherlock's voice came from behind me. I turned and saw Sherlock standing right behind me and studing me. _Oh, damn it, now he's gonna now that I'm not okay and then he's gonna ask or he'll observe and he will discover everything..._

"Yes, Sherlock?" I said, surprising myself of how strong my voice went out and how...harsh I seemed. His mouth opened, as if he wanted to say something, but no sound came out. "Do you need something?"

"I-Yes! Could you get me some luminol?" He asked.

I sighted. "Of course."

We walked to the lab and I gave him a frasc with luminol. He took it and put it inside his inner-coat pocket. Hi studied me with his cold eyes, and frowned a bit before he spoke to me.

"Are you okay, Molly?" His question took me by surprise. _Does he even care?_

"Sherlock...Do you even care?" I couldn't help asking. I knew the answer but it would hurt probably less if he actually told me the truth for just this once.

Apperently, this question had taken his offguard too, and he was now trying to find the right words.

"I-was just...curious?" the ending of the sentence sounded like he was asking me if that was a good word. "Is there something wrong?"

I really wished to tell him but that would mean he would discover my hobby and no, no, no. He would surely make fun of me. "No, of course not." I tried to sound as truthfull as I could...But it somehow did not work.

He smirked at me. "You were never a very good liar, but I must say you are improving a bit."

"Sherlock, you don't even care!" I yelled. His eyes widened. "I-I'm so sorry, Sherlock." I said in a low voice.

He sighted and made his way to the lab door when he turned to look at me. " I do not know if I actually care...I never did for anything or anyone, but I if you need something, if I can do something, I will try me best. And that is a promise, Molly Hooper."

_Ohh! How nice of him! Mayve I could ask him for the dre-NO! What are you thinking of, Molly Hooper? You can not ask him for that! It is not...right._ I sighted and looked up at those lovely ice eyes. "Sherlock, I apreciate this a lot, but I can not ask you to buy me what I need."

"Why not? Is it drugs or something like that?" He asked with real doubt in his voice.

"No! It's not that! I...I need a dress for tomorrow for...For something. But I can't afford one as...classy as the I need. I do not want you to do anything. It's fine." I said and smiled at him weakly.

Sherlock P.O.V.

I never wanted to help anyone before. I never cared, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. Caring is not and advantage, after all. But I wanted to help Molly. She had helped me in a lot of cases and, even though I would never admit this to anyone else in the world, I not have solved a lot of those cases if it hadn't been for the bodies she let me see, or the equipment she let me use, or stuff like that. I didn't think she was stupid either. I just thought she babbled a lot when I was around. _Why would that be?_ But she was indeed a very inteligent woman, and I did respect her work, which was always neatly done (something I liked).

"...It's fine." She ended saying and smiled at me weakly...and I was already making a plan. _Ha! There's and error in her frasing. She said don't YOU do anything, that does not mean somebody else can do something...Hmmm._

"Alright. If that's it, I'll be leaving then. Have a good day, Molly."

"You too." And with that I left.

When I reached the street I took my phone out and marked a number I normally tried to ignore with all my mental strenght, as well as its owner. I lifted the phone to me ear. A very well known woman answered it at the second beap. "Hello, dear brother, how are you?" I said with my most friendly tone.

Molly P.O.V.

It was 9:00 pm and my shift ended now. I was going out of the morgue when a brunette with a black office suite and high heels aproached me.

"Are you Dr. Molly Hooper?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes..."

"Here, this is for you." she handed me a medium size box.

"What is it?" I asked. _Is it a bomb?_

"That is a dress, sweetheart." She answered.

"A-a dress? From whom?"

"From Mycroft Holmes. We have heard that you needed one. I hope it is of your liking." And with that she walked away, leaving me with the box. I sighted. _Mycroft Holmes...Thank you sooo much!_ And with that I ran home, box in my hands, smile on my face.

When I finally got to my room, I actually looked at the box. It was made of a very soft silk in a red colour and it was decorated with black drawings. I opened it slowly, afraid of its content _(it could_ _still be a bomb!)_ and...Wow!

Inside was one of the most beautiful, classy, and fancy dress I had ever seen. It was brown and went down to my knee. It had cream colour decorations through all the breast area and from there it fell free to my legs, all in brown colour.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I have to call Bonnie for help. I need heels with this...And brown make up!" And with that I took my phone and marked the number.

"Yes?" Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie, come to my place now. You've got to see it! Bring brown or cream heels and brown make up!"

"Brown make ip? Heels? See what?" Bonnie said with confusion.

"I have a gorgeous dress, Sherlock's brother sent it (probably in Sherlock's name)...Come, I need help!"

"I'm already going to my car! Girl calm down and explain EVERYTHING!"

Molly P.O.V.

It was finally friday night and screaming and laughing could be heard through my camerino. I stood in front of my mirror, admiring me in that beautiful brown dress. It was perfect on me. Not to girly but not too sexy...Well, perfect in every sense. I didn't know if I was going to kill Sherlock or just hug him. _Better go with the hugging_, _Molls._

Bonnie had helped me and now I was wearing cream high heels and my eyes were sorrounded by light and dark brown. I wasn't nervous, I had already gotten used to the routine of singing. But there was a little thing at the bottom of my stomach that told me that today it would be different...

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Evanne apeared. "We're waiting for you, Molly. Ready?"

I smiled as I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. "I am so ready."

Sherlock P.O.V.

When I finished the call with Mycroft, my phone sounded again.

It was Lestrade.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sherlock, we've got a case."

"Tell me were you are."

"Baker Street." And with that I hung up and called for a cab. _Yes! A case! Somebody's being interesting!_ Though the trip in the cab was actually pretty dull, when I got to 221B, Lestrade was there, as he said.

"Tell me the details" I said as I took of my coat.

"Her name is Miranda Ravensdale. 27. Aparent suicide. She was a a singer in this new club they opened some months ago, but she got fired because of a fight with another girl because of a boyfriend, I think." Lestrade said, looking at his notes.

"Were's the body?" I asked. I noticed John wasn't there. "Where's John?"

"Oh, he had to dash. His sister had...a little problem." Lestrade looked at me in a meanful way. _Oh, she had a problem with her drinking...Probably ended up in a bad place...Could be she ended up in jail..._ "The body is at her apartment. Her sister found her two hours ago when she came to give her a dress she borrowed. Where do you want to start?"

"The body."

We had been at the apartment and I had inspected the apartment and the body. It had been, obviously, murder. The woman had been right handed and the gun shot had been left handed. _Sometimes I think if they could go no further in stupidity...But there we go again, everytime the same thing. _

"So?" Lestrade asked.

"So, tell me the adress were she worked at. I'm going to interrogate some people. What's the name again?"

"It's called 'The Fox', and it's located at Tottenham Court Road." Lestrade asked as he and I walked down the stairs and out to the street. "Tell me whatever you get."

"Don't I always?" I replied with a grin. I called for a cab, which stoped in front of me.

"No, you do not." Lestrade answered with an annoyed face. I laughed and got in to the cab._ This is getting rather fun!_

**I hope you enjoyed this one. I must say I think this is the worst chapter of them all, it has too much changes and things like that. I will make the next one better and Molly will sing. Reviews are always welcome, you know that. And again, I'm sorry to keep you waiting.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ain't No Other Man

**ATTENTION, PLEASE!**

**Well, here we are again. Finally, here's the chapter in which Molly sings...Here are some few things I have to say. I'be decided to give Sherlock more of a dark side (you'll see what I mean) I you don't like it...You can always comment! The other thing is that the rating is up, so anyone under 18,please don't read any further if you are 'alarmed by sex'. I'll be uploading sooner this week, since I have more time , enjoy!**

**Molly's song: Ain't no other man - Christina Aguilera**

**(You can add whatever song you like before she sings and after, I leave it to your choice)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Ain't No Other Man<strong>

Sherlock P.O.V.

I went to 221B firstly before going to The Fox. Tottenham Court Road was full tonight. People going out and laughing and giggling..._ How dull their lives must be._ I thought. But I observed everything...I could tell every single lie they told, every single shift in their bodies...I saw everything. John didn't understand I couldn't turn it off. I sometimes wish it was like that, though, but I can't. I sighed and stoped at the entrance of the bar. Big luminous letters in red read 'The Fox'. The entrance seemed...classy. It appeared (form the outside) to be a quite classy place. I opened the door and entered. There was a man ( _27, has a boyfriend, so he's gay. Hasn't slept last night, probably attending this job...or copulating with his boyfriend, etc..._ ) waiting in front of a small reception stand.

"Hello, good evening, sir. Do you have a reservation?" He asked with a nice smile.

"No." I took out a quite reasonable amount of money and handed it to the young man. " Do I need it?"

"N-no, sir." The man took the money. "Do you want a table or a place at the bar?"

"Bar." And with that he took me inside the bar and I found a place at the drinking bar. People of all kinds were sitting and chating. A barman came to me and I ordered a glass of vodka and tonic. It's not that I was going to drink, I was working and I needed all my senses, but I had to appear normal...So glass of alcohol it is!

Everyone appeared to be waiting for something. Several people shot glances at the small stage that sat at the oposite side of the room in darkness. _Oh! There's gonna be live music...Probably someone who appears to sing great...but will not impress me at all...This is probably going to be boring to the extream..._

The light went on then anbd the stage was illuminated. The musicians took their places with the instruments. There was a base, one or two electric guitars, drums, trumpets, a saxophone, and even two showgirls. _Well, they have good musicians, their fingers prove that...And the showgirls are good too, they have good posture..._

The stage went dark again and I could destinguish a femenine figure entering the stage and walking to the center of it. _The singer._ I could see that she wore high heels (not to short, but not extreamly high) She had a quite pretty nymph-looking dress on (from what I could see from her silouette) and her hair was loose, ending in soft curls. But nothing, nothing at all, prepared me for the shock that came to me when the lights went on and I saw who the singer was.

Molly P.O.V.

As I walked on stage, I felt somebody's gaze on me. It wasn't the usual gaze of curiosity that people had...I could feel the eyes following me everywhere, every move... _Like Sherlock's eyes...Don't be silly, Molly! How could he be here? _I had to admit the thought was absurd...But the feeling didn't go away. I took a deep breathe and I made the signal with my hand that indicated that they could turn on the lights.

The trumpets and the saxo started playing and I just decided, recklessly I just had the impulse, to tell them to stop for a second.

"Sorry, sorry, guys...But I want to dedicate this song to someone...Do you mind?" I talked to the people at the club and they cheered in reply. "Ok...Well, this song is about a man who is the dream-man to the singer...So I want to dedicate this song to a man who is the same to me and luckily isn't here tonight, if you know what I mean..." the boys in the club looked at their partners, who just smiled at me, like we were in a secret conspiration. I smiled. "Oh, I see the girls got it! Well, anyway, your here for some music and I'm not going to delay that any longer. Enjoy this, girls, it's for you!" I felt more security now and told the trumpets to start again.

_Hey...Yeah..._

_I could feel it from the start_

_Couldn't stand to be apart_

_Something 'bout you caught my eye_

_Something moved me deep inside._

_I don't know what you did boy but you had it_

_And I've been hooked ever since..._

Some couples were now dancing on the improvised dance floor Bonnie had created by moving the chairs and tables back. The other couples were claping the rythem. There was a strange man at the bar that seemed to look at the stage and hide his face at the same time, not that I cared. I was having so much fun singing this...And ,yes, thinking of Sherlock while I did so.

_Told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends_

_Told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense (alright)_

_That everytime I see you everything starts making sense..._

_Ain't no the man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no ther man on the planet does what you do (what you do)_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You've got soul, you've got class, you've got style with your bad ass. (oh, yeah)_

_Ain't no other man, it's true (alright)_

_Ain't no other man, but you._

The girls were now cheering me, thinking that this song aplyed to them as well...If only they knew... I still had the same feeling that someone was watching me...Observing, I would dare to say...

_Never thought I'd be alright, no, no, no_

_'Till you came and changed my life, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_What was cloudy now is clear, yeah, yeah_

_You're the light I needed..._

_You've got what I want boy and I want it_

_So keep on givin' it up..._

_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends_

_Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense_

_'Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's...Oh...Oh!_

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_Your the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You've got soul, you've got class, you've got style with your bad ass._

_Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man but you._

I threw the microphone stand to the stage floor and just let myself go. Better have fun while you can! I started to dance with the music too while I sang. Swinging my hips sexily and smiling.

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other, other_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover_

_Ain't no other, I-I-I need no other_

_Ain't no other man but you, oh..._

_You are there when I'm a mess_

_Talk me down from every ledge_

_Give me strength, boy, you're the best_

_You're the only one who's ever passed every test..._

This last part wasn't true. I wished it was...But no...The guys in the club were now dancing too. This song was going to be a hit in the club!

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You've got soul, you've got class, you've got style with your bad ass. (oh, yeah)_

_Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man, but you_

_And now I'm telling you_

_Said ain't no other man, but you!..._

_(Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do) (What you do!)_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You've got soul, you've got class, you've got style with your bad ass. (Don't you know?)_

_Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man, but you._

I think I will explain everything if I say that I've never heard a louder noise of cheer in my life. I smiled and bowed. I tried to recover my breathe and spoke. "Thanks...Thanks...I'm going to take a short break to get a drink and I'll come up soon. I leave you with my showgirl Evanna and her great voice!" I jumped of the stage and headed to the bar, were Matt greated me with a warm smile and a 'That was amazing, Molls'

"Thanks...A glass of water, please" I turned and meat the gaze of the last person I wanted to see. _Fuck!_

Sherlock P.O.V.

I think I can say that I have never been impressed so much in my life. To discover that Molly Hooper worked here had already been quite something, to know that she was the singer was a something too, but to admit to myself that she even had one of the greates voices I ever heard...Yes, it was beyond me. She turned to face me and her expresion was of total shock. For a moment I even thought she was going to faint.

"Hello, Molly" I smiled at her.

"H-hi! Sherlock...What are **you** doing here?" She asked, still in apparent shock.

"I have a case that led me here and I came to observe...But I think I can leave it aside for a moment. I didn't know you could sing!"

"I- it's a hobby..."

"Oh! Well, it was quite..." I started to think of the apropriate word but I couldn't find it.

"Bad?" She asked. I looked down at her.

"I was going to say impresive but if you'd rather stay with bad-"

"No!" She jumped. I lifted my eyebrows in surprise. "I mean, em, thank you!" _Interesting...She seems more nervous than usual when I'm around..._

"So, Molly, how is it you work here?" I asked in my most catual tone. This was still a case and if she was envolved I would have to get her..._Shame, I'll have to loose my pathologist._

"Oh, well, one of the showgirls is my friend and the owner. She needed a singer...And here I am!" She smiled at me. I had not noticed before, but her lips were red and...desirable?

"Oh, really. Well, I might need to talk to her, Molly..."I looked down at my watch, faking that I was actually interested in time. "Oh, Molly, I think you'd better get up there again, it's time."

"O-Okay. Are you going to stay here?" She seemed very nervous now.

"I need to. I have yo observe the place and the people." I looked down at her, getting closer. I could smell her perfume. She smelled like roses. "Problem?"

"N-no. I- I have to go. Bye." And with that she left as fast as a mouse.

I didn't want to admit that she looked, well, stunning. That type of thing was a distraction for work and I lived for my work. But still, she looked very desirable tonight and even though I kept my emotions under control...I was a man after all. Contrary to popular believe, I did have sex. Not as usual as other people and I was more careful with details, but I did have sex. Sometimes I went to the pubs and just looked for woman who wanted a fast shag, other times I danced with them first...But you get the point.

_Something tells me this night is going to turn out very differently than I suspected..._

**Well, here you have what I meant about 'dark side'. Please comment, you always make my day, even if they're not good reviews. Well, I hope you enjoyed, thank you so much for all your support and I'll 'see' you guys the next time I upload. Have a good week!**


	8. Chapter 8: If songs could kill

**Hello again. Here is the long waited Chapter 8! I apologize if Sherlock seems a bit out of character, but I couldn't do better. And it is hard to write down someone so colourfull and brilliant and different... But I tried my best.**

**The song is ''Bleeding Love'' by Leone Lewis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: If songs could kill...<strong>

**Molly P.O.V.**

To say that I was okay with singing another song in front of Sherlock would be a very big lie. To say that I was nervous about it would be an understatement. I was shaking in my boots...Or heels, in this case... _Why me? I mean, seriously, I'm a good girl, I help solve murder cases...What else do you need for God to give you an easy life?_

I went up the steps to the stage and the band members, who had been talking between themselves, turned to me, waiting for me to say what song we would preform.

"Em...Bonnie, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her nervously.

"Yes, sure, Molls." She answered and followed me to the back of the stage.

"I have a problem..." I began. Bonnie looked at me with questioning eyes. "...A **big** problem." I pointed discreetly at Sherlock, Bonnie following with her eyes until she saw him.

"Oh...**OH! **Okay... What should we do...?" Bonnie asked me nervously. She knew about my feelings for him but, hey I didn't know what to do either!

"I don't know! I hoped you had a better idea...For a song..."I replied.

"Eh...Yeah...Well, I don't, Molly. So, I suggest you get a grip on yourself, choose a song and impress mister-i'm-so-dark-and-attractive." Bonnie said as she walked on the stage.

_A song...What song could I sing that would impress Sherlock? It's not that easy...It should explain my feelings for him...**I HAVE IT!**_

I knew I was going to maybe regret this but, well, screw it.

Sherlock P.O.V.

Molly seemed very nervous when she got back on stage. She had been talking with her friend Bonnie and then she had stayed backstage a few more seconds after Bonnie had gone back up. Molly turned to the band and whispered something (I assume it was the song name) And now she was facing the audience.

"Hello, everyone! I know you love fast songs, but would you care if I sing a slow one once?" The audience clapped in acceptance. "Okay, well this song explains the feelings I have for this...em, this man who doesn't feel the same for me and he keeps hurting me. I don't think it's intentional, but he does. So, anyway..." She gave me a quick look I didn't quite understand. " I hope you enjoy it."

_Closed off from love  
>I didn't need the pain<br>Once or twice was enough  
>And it was all in vain<br>Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen, oh...  
>But something happened<br>For the very first time with you  
>My heart melted to the ground<br>Found something true  
>And everyone's looking round<br>Thinking I'm going crazy,oh..._

But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I.

I knew she meant me by saying that I hurted her and she was more or less right. I normally didn't do it on purpose. I just used he feelings towards as an advantage sometimes...And yes, that wasn't ''nice'', but it was the only way I could have access to the morgue, the heads, bodies, thumps... But I didn't only stay with her because of all that. Molly, even though she rambled off very often, wasn't stupid. And now I started to see (or hear) that maybe I should stop using her like a toy that much...

_Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>You cut me open, oh..._

Trying hard not to hear  
>But they talk so loud<br>Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
>Try to fill me with doubt<br>Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling, yeah...oh.

But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
>And in this world of loneliness<br>I see your face  
>Yet everyone around me<br>Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe...

But I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love...<br>You cut me open, mm...

And it's draining all of me  
>Oh, they find it hard to believe...<br>I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see...

I don't care what they say  
>I'm in love with you<br>They try to pull me away  
>But they don't know the truth<br>My heart's crippled by the vein  
>That I keep on closing<br>You cut me open and I...

(Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love)<br>You cut me open and I...

Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love<br>I keep bleeding  
>I keep, keep bleeding love<br>Keep bleeding  
>Keep, keep bleeding love)<br>Oh...You cut me open and I  
>Keep bleeding<br>Keep, keep bleeding love, oh...

I wondered if she really felt that way... That no matter how much of a prick I was (John's words, not mine) she would still have...feelings for me... It was an interesting hyphothesis to prove...

Molly's P.O.V.

I was almost holding bakc the tears at the end of the song. I looked at Sherlock who seemed to be deep in thought and he didn't realise I was walking back to the bar until I was near him again.

" What did you think?" I asked while I looked down at my water.

" It was...interesting. An interesting choice of song, Molly." He replied and smiled at me, making me do the same. I got lost in his eyes and Sherlock snapped me out of it with a question I thought I would never hear.

" Would you like to dance with me, Molly Hooper?"

" Are- are you s-serious?" I asked, shoked.

He frowned. "Why would I ask you if I wasn't serious?"

" I just thou- Never mind that. Em, yes, I would love to."

And so he led me by the hand to the center of the room and he put my hand in his and his other at my waste as I put mine on his shoulder. We started to move with the rhythem of the slow song that was playing. I looked up at him and suddenly, there was only him. Me and Sherlock dancing with the music. Nothing else, no one else. We moving as one... It was a beautifull moment. It was like it was in movies or decribed in books... I don't know how long it lasted. It seemed hours and at the same time seconds. But then, the moment was gone. The music ended and I broke our eye contact and took a step back from him.

I looked up at the clock above his shoulder. _Oh my god, it's eleven already?_ " Sherlock, I'm sorry to leave like this but is is very late and tomorrow I..."

lost in thou"...Have the day shift. Don't worry, I understand. Can I walk you home?" He asked. I started getting suspecious. Sherlock was never thet nice to me.

" Sherlock...What do you really want?" I asked him honestly and he looked taken back.

"W-what do you mean, Molly?"

" You're never so nice with me, with anyone, actually. What do you need?"

" I need nothing. I just-just thought it might be a nice thing to do...? Is it no good?" He asked me and I could see in his eyes the confusion.

"No, it's- it's fine. Just a bit out of place, Sherlock, but it's fine. And yes, you can walk me home. C'mon, lets go." I walked up to Bonnie and told her I was leaving and then grabbed my coat and went into the cold night air, followed by Sherlock. My flat was only three streets away, so it wasn't And much of a walk...

Sherlock P.O.V.

I didn't understand what had gotten me to walk her home, but I did so anyway. We didn't talk all the way to her flat. I was lost in thought. The case. Molly. The case...Molly... And she seemed to be in deep thought too until we reached her flat. We stood akwardly at her door.

" Em, thanks for walking me home..."

" Not a problem... I..."

" I guess I'll see you around..." But we wear not leaving, in fact, we wear getting closer...

" Yes... I believe I will...Molly..." Our noses wear barely touching...

…A nd that is when I decided to just close the distance between us...


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hey everyone!**

**I know it's been a VERY LONG while! But finally the inspiration bug bit me!**

**I actually reread the story today and decided to rewrite it. Mostly because I just had the inspiration and the grammatical errors drove me up the walls. I've improved my writing since I first published this, so I wanna give it a new try.**

**The setting will be after HLV. And it will include Mary, cause I love her! It will still follow what this story did, but a bit differently. I'm currently rewriting the first chapter. It might take me some time to rewrite it since I'm having tests all next week. I will try to finish it today, and if I can't, it'll be ready by next weekend.**

**Thank you all for following this story and all the reviews! I reread them all and tried to follow your advices.**

**I will post the link to the rewrite when I finish it and publish.**

**I'm currently also waiting for a invite to AO3, so anyone who prefers or is on that website, I'll be posting this story there as well.**

**Thank you all, and have a great day!**

**Peppermione. **


End file.
